wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Kłopoty Chińczyka w Chinach/22
| adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Kłopoty Chińczyka w Chinach który tak zwykłym kończy się sposobem, że czytelnik samby go sobie mógł napisać. Wielki mur – ten parawan chiński, mający czterysta mil długości – zbudowany w trzeciem stuleciu przez cesarza Ti si Chi-Huan-Ti, ciągnie się od zatoki Leao-Ton, aż do Kan-Su, gdzie przybiera rozmiary zwykłego muru. Jest to nieprzerwany szereg podwójnego wału z wieżami i bastjonami, mającemi pięćdziesiąt stóp wysokości, dwadzieścia szerokości, na fundamencie granitowym z cegieł murowanemi, po stromych nieraz górach, równolegle z rosyjsko-chińską granicą. Od strony cesarstwa niebieskiego mur w dosyć nędznym znajduje się stanie. Od strony mandżurskiej wygląda o wiele lepiej, a rzeźbione jego blanki wspaniały przedstawiają widok kamiennej koronki. Na całej linji tej fortyfikacyj nie ma wcale ani obrońców, ani dział. Moskal, Tatar, Kirgiz, tak dobrze jak i każdy obywatel niebieskiego cesarstwa, może sobie spokojnie przechodzić tam i sam przez jego bramy. Parawan ten nie zasłania już dzisiaj zachodniej granicy cesarstwa nawet od tej miałkiej kurzawy mongolskich stepów, którą wiatry północy aż do samej nieraz zanoszą stolicy. Podziemnym korytarzem jednego z tych opuszczonych bastjonów prowadzono nazajutrz Kin-Foa wraz z Sunem, po bardzo źle na wiązce słomy przespanej nocy, pod eskortą dwunastu ludzi, należących widocznie do bandy Laoszena. Przewodnik już się nie pokazał. Ale niepodobna się było łudzić co do niego. Kin-Fo teraz pojął dopiero, że to nie prosty przypadek mu go nastręczył. Ten nikczemnik widocznie oczekiwał nań. Wahanie się, okazywane w drodze co do dalszej po za mur wielki podróży, było jedynie udanem w tym celu aby uchylić podejrzenia. Łotr ten należał widocznie do bandy Taipinga i działał z jego rozkazu. Wszelką zresztą wątpliwość pod tym względem usunęła odpowiedź naczelnika eskorty, którego Kin-Fo spytał: – Zapewne prowadzicie mnie do obozu waszego wodza Laoszena? – Będziemy tam za godzinę – odrzekł naczelnik eskorty. Ostatecznie wszakże po cóż tu jechał Kin-Fo? Aby odszukać Leo szena. A więc prowadzono go właśnie tam, dokąd sam dążył. Czy dojdzie do celu dobrowolnie czy przymusem, mniejsza z tem zresztą. Nie było się na co skarżyć. To już rzecz Suna, który dzwonił zębami przez drogę i drżał cały ze strachu. Kin-Fo ze zwykłą swą zimną krwią zgodził się z losem, dał się obojętnie prowadzić. Będzie mógł nareszcie odkupić list swój od Laoszena. Tego sobie życzył – wszystko zatem szło dobrze. Wyszedłszy z obrębu wielkiego muru eskorta nie udała się wielkim gościńcem Mongolskim, lecz zwróciła na prawo na małe ścieżki wijące się między górami. Szli tak przez całą godzinę jak można było najspieszniej po tych stromych urwiskach. Kin-Fo i Sun, otoczeni ściśle i strzeżeni nie byliby zdołali uciec z pod straży, i nie myśleli też o tem wcale. W półtora godziny obaczyli na skręcie drożyny jakiś budynek w połowie zapadły w ruiny. Była to dawna świątynia bonzów na grzbiecie wzgórza – ciekawy pomnik architektury buddaistów. Ale w tym zapadłym kącie na granicy rosyjsko-chińskiej, w pośród tego pustkowia, jacyż to byli, zapytać można było, ci wierni, co się ośmielili uczęszczać do tej świątyni? Chyba z narażeniem życia musieli zapuszczać się w te wąwozy, gdzie tak łatwo o wszelkiego rodzaju zasadzki. Jeżeli Taiping Laoszen zamieszkał w tej górzystej części kraju, to wybrał ku temu, przyznać należy, miejsce bardzo właściwe. Spytawszy się naczelnika eskorty Kin-Fo dowiedział się, że Laoszen istotnie mieszka w tych starych zwaliskach. – Chcę się z nim widzieć natychmiast – rzekł Kin-Fo. – Zaraz – odpowiedział naczelnik eskorty. Kin-Fo i Sun nie mieli broni przy sobie, albowiem tę im odebrano. Bezbronnych wprowadzono do obszernego przedsionka świątyni. Tam zastali ze dwudziestu ludzi uzbrojonych bardzo malowniczo w swem bandyckiem wyglądających ubraniu, których dzikie wejrzenie nie czyniło wcale miłego wrażenia. Kin-Fo przeszedł śmiałym krokiem pomiędzy szpalerem tych Taipingów. Suna musiano wziąć pod ramiona i prowadzić. W końcu tego przedsionka znajdowały się w grubym murze wykute schody na dół prowadzące. Widać z tego było iż pod tym budynkiem znajdowały się krypty podziemne, w które trudno byłoby zapuścić się komuś nieobeznanemu z tym podziemnym labiryntem. Uszedłszy jakie trzydzieści schodów w dół, szli dalej korytarzem parę set kroków przy mdłym blasku pochodni, niesionych przez ludzi z eskorty, poczem obadwa więźniowie ujrzeli się w obszernej sali, podobnież słabo oświetlonej. Była to krypta. Grube filary, przyozdobione rzeźbionemi glowami potworów, przedstawiających fantastyczną faunę mitologii chińskiej, dźwigały pochyłe łuki, których żebra zbiegały się w środku ciężkiego sklepienia. Głuchy szmer dał się słyszeć w tej sali podziemnej w chwili wejścia do niej więźniów. Sala nie była pusta. Tłum ludzi zapełniał ją aż do najciemniejszych kątów. Była to cała banda Taipingów, w jakimś podejrzanym zgromadzona celu. W głębi krypty, na szerokiem kamiennem wyniesieniu, stał człowiek wysokiego wzrostu. Zdawał się przezesem tajnego trybunału. Przy nim stało kilku jego towarzyszów nieruchomie, niby sędziowie, składający trybunał. Człowiek ów dał znak i wnet rozstąpiły się tłumy, otwierając wolne przejście więźniom. – Laoszen – rzekł krótko naczelnik eskorty, wskazując stojącego na podwyższeniu człowieka, Kin-Fo zbliżył się ku niemu i od razu zaczął rzecz swą, jako człowiek wprost do celu dążący. – Laoszenie! – rzekł – u ciebie jest list mój, przysłany ci przez mego wielotniego przyjaciela Wana. List ten dzisiaj już nie ma żadnego znaczenia i przybyłem do ciebie abyś mi go oddał. Na te słowa wymówione silnym głosem Taiping stał milczący i nieruchomy, jakby statua bronzowa. – Co żądasz za zwrócenie mi tego listu? – zapytał znów Kin-Fo. I czekał na odpowiedź – lecz Laoszen milczał nieprzerwanie. – Laoszenie! – ozwał się znów Kin-Fo – dam ci do bankiera, do którego sam zechcesz, przekaz płatny natychmiast tam gdzie zechcesz, tak iż ten, którego poszlesz po te pieniądze, nie będzie narażony na żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Ponury Taiping milczał. Surowe to milczenie nie zapowiadało nic dobrego. Kin-Fo zaczął znów dobitnym głosem: – Na jaką sumę chcesz abym ci wystawił przekaz? Ofiaruję ci 5.000 taelów. Milczenie. – Dziesięć tysięcy. Laoszen i towarzysze jego milczeli jak posągi tej ponurej świątyni. Kin-Fo zaczął się niecierpliwić i gniewem unosić. Taka propozycja warta była przecie odpowiedzi. – Czy mię nie słyszysz? – spytał zniecierpliwiony Taipinga. Tym razem Laoszen raczył skłonić głowę, na znak że dobrze rozumie o co chodzi. – Dwadzieścia tysięcy taelów!… Trzydzieści tysięcy – zawołał Kin-Fo – Dam ci tyle, ile byłbyś dostał od „Wieku” gdybym był zginął. Dwa razy tyle – trzy razy… Mów – Jeszcze ci nie dosyć? Fin-Fo zniecierpliwiony wreszcie do najwyższego stopnia tem milczeniem, podszedł jeszcze bliżej do milczącej grupy i rzekł założywszy ręce na piersiach: – Za jaką cenę, powiedz, list mi ten odprzedarz? – Za żadną – odrzekł wreszcie Taiping – Obraziłeś Buddę pogardzając życiem, które ci dał i Budda żąda zemsty. Przez śmierć dopiero poznasz wartość życia, którą zapoznawałeś tak długo. Wymówiwszy to głosem niedopuszczającym odpowiedzi, Laoszen skinął na swych ludzi. Kin-Fo został w mgnieniu oka porwany, związany i wyprowadzony, tak iż o obronie pomyśleć nie był w stanie. W kilka minut potem ujrzał się zamknięty w klatce, podobnej do lektyki, szczelnie zamkniętej. Sun, biedny Sun, pomimo swych błagań i krzyków, tego samego doznał losu. – Więc mam zginąć – pomyślał Kin-Fo. – Ha! Dobrze. Kto pogardził życiem, wart umrzeć. Tymczasem śmierć, jakkolwiek nieunikniona, nie była tak bliską jak mu się zdawało. Ale jak straszne męczarnie przygotował dlań okrutny Taiping, tego nie umiał sobie wyobrazić. Godzina po godzinie upływała. Kin-Fo czuł że klatkę, w której był zamknięty, zabrano i wieziono. Stukanie wozu po drodze, rżenie koni, szczęk broni towarzyszącej mu eskorty, wszystko to dostatecznie go o tem przekonywało. Wieziono go – ale dokąd? Nie podobna się było od kogokolwiek dowiedzieć, ani się domyśleć. Po sześciu lub siedmiu godzinach takiej podróży Kin-Fo uczuł że klatka się zatrzymała, że ją gdzieś przeniesiono rękami, poczem zaczęła się łagodnie kołysać. – A więc jestem na okręcie – pomyślał Kin-Fo. – Pluskanie fal, szum śruby okrętowej, potwierdzały ten jego domysł. – Więc śmierć na dnie morza – pomyślał dalej. – Dobrze. Mógł mię na sroższe narazić męki. Dzięki ci Laoszenie! Upłynęło dwie doby. Codziennie wsuwano do klatki przez mały zamknięty otwór trochę jadła. Przez otwór ten widział więzień tylko rękę, podającą mu jadło, lecz na jego pytania nie odpowiadano wcale. Ach! Kin-Fo pragnął niegdyś doznać wrażeń przed utratą tego życia, które niebo tak mu pięknem uczyniło. Chciał aby raz przynajmniej przed śmiercią silniej uderzyło mu serce. Obecnie stało się zadość tym życzeniom w daleko nawet wyższym stopniu, niż sobie mógł kiedykolwiek życzyć. Wszelako kiedyż miał już zginąć? Kin-Fo wolałby zginąć oddychając pełną piersią, na wolnem powietrzu. Przerażała go myśl, że klatka lada chwila może być wrzucona w morze. Zginąć, nie ujrzawszy jeszcze po raz ostatni dnia białego i pięknej Leu, której pamięć całą ogarniała mu duszę – to mu było za ciężko. Wreszcie po przeciągu czasu, którego nie był w stanie obliczyć naraz ustała ta długa żegluga. Okręt stanął, a Kin-Fo uczuł że klatkę jego znów wzięto na ręce i niesiono. A więc ostatnia wybiła godzina. Nie pozostawało mu jak modlić się o przebaczenie grzechów. Niesiono go tak kilka minut – wydały mu się one długiemi jak lata – jak wieki. W końcu Kin-Fo zdziwił się niezmiernie uczuwszy że klatkę postawiono na ziemi. Naraz otworzyły się drzwi jego więzienia. Porwano go, zawiązano mu oczy i wyprowadzono, kilka kroków, poczem kazano mu się zatrzymać. – Jeżeli mam zginąć – zawołał – nie proszę was o życie, z którego nie umiałem pożytecznie skorzystać, lecz pozwólcie mi przynajmniej ginąć swobodnie, z otwartemi oczami, jako człowiekowi nie lękającemu się śmierci. – Dobrze – odpowiedział głos poważny – Niech się stanie tak, jak sobie życzy skazany. I naraz zerwano mu z ócz zasłonę. Kin-Fo potoczył natenczas wzrokiem dokoła… Był-że li snu igraszką? Przed nim stał stół obficie zastawiony, przy którym siedziało pięciu biesiadników; z wesołem obliczem zdawali się czekać z rozpoczęciem uczty na jego przybycie. Dwa niezajęte miejsca były jakby umyślnie przygotowane dla dwóch przybyć jeszcze mających uczestników biesiady. – Wyż-to, wy? Moi drodzy przyjaciele! Was że to widzę? – zawołał Kin-Fo z wyrazem, którego określić niepodobna. Ale nie – to nie złudzenie. To oni. To Wan, filozof. To Ju-Pang, Hual, Pao-Szen, Tim, jego przyjaciele z Kantonu, ciż sami, których przed dwoma miesiącami podobnież podejmowano w restauracji okrętu na rzece pereł – towarzysze jego młodości, przytomni chwili pożegnania kawalerskiego życia. Kin-Fo nie mógł własnym uwierzyć oczom. Znajdował się u siebie – w jadalnym pokoju swego jamenu w Szanghaju. – Jeżeli to ty jesteś – zawołał zwracając się Wana – jeżeli to nie twój cień tylko, przemów do mnie… – Ja to jestem, przyjacielu – odrzekł filozof – Przebaczyż-że staremu swemu nauczycielowi ostatnią nieco surową nauczkę mądrości, którą ci dać musiałem? – Jakto? Więc to ty… ty?… – Ja, który na to tylko podjąłem się odebrać ci życie, abyś tego nie poruczył komu innemu. Ja, który wiedziałem pierwej niż ty, że nie straciłeś majątku i że przyjdzie chwila, w której pożałujesz życia. Dawny mój towarzysz, Lao-Szen, który poddał się rządowi i będzie odtąd najsilniejszym filarem cesarstwa niebieskiego, podjął się dopomódz mi w tem, ażeby ci groźbą śmierci dać uczuć wartość życia. Jeżelim cię pozostawił na pastwę strasznych męczarń i jeżeli, co gorsza, chociaż serce moje srodze nad tem bolało, dozwoliłem ci uganiać się po świecie, po nad ludzkie siły prawie, to jedynie dlatego że byłem pewien iż gonisz za własnym szczęściem i że go w końcu znajdziesz po drodze. Kin-Fo rzucił się na szyję Wanowi, który go serdecznie cisnął do piersi. – Mój biedny Wan – mówił Kin-Fo wzruszony do głębi duszy – Gdybyż to tylko ja sam cierpiał! Ale ileż tobie nie wyrządziłem przykrości! Do jakiejże ciebie nie zmusiłem gonitwy, i jak się przezemnie skąpać musiałeś pod mostem Palikao? – O! prawda – odrzekł śmiejący się Wan, zwracając się do grona biesiadników. Ten to nabawił mię i moją mądrość strachu w pięćdziesiątym piątym roku mego życia. Byłem strasznie spocony, a woda była niemiłosiernie zimna. Ale jakoś to poszło. Nigdy się nie biega i nie pływa tak dobrze, jak wtedy gdy to się dla dobra innych czyni. – Dla innych? – odrzekł Kin-Fo poważnie – Tak jest, należy umieć wszystko czynić dla dobra innych. W tem leży cała tajemnica szczęścia. W tej chwili wszedł Sun, blady jak po kilkodniowej chorobie morskiej. Nieszczęśliwy sługa musiał odbyć tęż samą podróż co i pan jego z Funinu do Szanghaju – a jak mu była przyjemna – można się było domyśleć z jego powierzchowności za pierwszem wejrzeniem. Kin-Fo uwolniwszy się z objęć Wana, ściskał po kolei dłoń swoich przyjaciół. – Tak, to się bardzo dobrze stało – mówił. Dotychczas byłem głupcem… – A teraz możesz przyjść do rozumu – odrzekł mędrzec. – Będę się starał, a najpierw trzeba zacząć od tego aby pomyśleć o uporządkowaniu moich interesów. Biega po świecie świstek papieru, co za nadto wiele sprawił mi kłopotów, abym mógł o nim zapomnieć. Co się dzieje z tym przeklętym listem, który ci dałem, mój drogi Wanie? Czy rzeczywiście dałeś go z rąk swych komu innemu? Bardzo bym rad dostać go napowrót, bo gdyby jeszcze się przypadkiem zgubił! Laoszen jeżeli go dotychczas posiada, nie może żadnej przywiązywać wartości do tego świstka, który nie chciałbym żeby w padł w jakie ręce… nieoględne. To usłyszawszy wszyscy śmiać się zaczęli. – Przyjaciele moi – rzekł Wan – Kin-Fo skorzystał niezaprzeczenie to w swojem niepowodzeniu że nabrał zamiłowania porządku. Pozbył się dawnej obojętności na wszystko. Stał się człowiekiem porządnym. – Ale z tem wszystkiem nie dostałem jeszcze napowrót do rąk moich tego głupiego listu. Wyznaję że nie będę spokojny dopóki go nie spalę i nie ujrzę popiołów jego rozsypanych na wszystkie cztery wiatry. – Chcesz więc koniecznie zwrotu tego listu? spytał Wan. – Rozumie się. Miałżebyś być tak okrutny abyś go chciał zatrzymać nadal u siebie jako rękojmię że nie popełnię znów dawnego szaleństwa? – Nie. – A więc… – A więc mój drogi, jest przeszkoda, skutkiem której nie może się stać zadość twemu życzeniu, a niestety! przeszkoda ta nie zawisła odemnie. Ani ja, ani Laoszen nie posiadamy już twego listu. – Nie znajduje się już w waszem ręku? – Nie. – Zniszczyliście go? – Nie, niestety! nie. – Byliście tak nieroztropni oddać go w inne ręce? – Tak jest. – Komuż, komu? – zawołał żywo Kin-Fo zniecierpliwiony do reszty – Tak, komu? – Komuś, kto chce go oddać tobie własnoręcznie. W tej chwili piękna Leu, co ukryta za parawanem słyszała całą tę rozmowę, wyszła z ukrycia trzymając ów sławny list koniuszkami swych drobnych paluszków i trzepocząc nim w górze na znak że go nie odda tak łatwo. Kin-Fo chciał ją uścisnąć. – O! nie, za pozwoleniem, jeszcze chwilkę cierpliwości – zawołała piękna narzeczona, udając że się znów cofa za parawan – Przedewszystkiem interesa, mój mądry małżonku. I pokazując mu list, spytała: – Mój braciszek poznaje swoje pismo? – Czy je poznaję? A gdzież by się znalazł drugi głupiec co by napisał coś podobnego? – A zatem przedewszystkiem, tak jak sobie życzyłeś, podrzyj, spal, zniszcz ten list nieroztropny. Niech po dawnym Kin-Fo ani śladu nie pozostanie. – Dobrze – odrzekł Kin-Fo, przybliżając do świecy lekki papierek. A teraz, moje serce, pozwól mężowi swemu ucałować serdecznie swą małżonkę i prosić ją aby raczyła być gospodynią tej uczty, którą przyznam się, że z wielkim spożywać będę apetytem. – I my także – zawołali wszyscy goście – Nic tak nie zaostrza apetytu jak dobry humor. W kilka dni potem skończyła się żałoba dworska. Nasi narzeczeni pobrali się. I kochają się. – Będą się kochać wiecznie. Opływają w szczęściu i rozkoszach. Pojedźcie do Chin, a obaczycie sami. KONIEC.